Adieu
by Kanasucres
Summary: Ils font leurs Adieux. Ils en sont contraints, même si ce n'est pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Ils sont obligés d'accepter la réalité. Et c'est ce qu'il en est.


**M'en voulez surtout pas de ce OS court et miévreux. J'écoutais goodbye my lover de james blunt, en regardant le foot. C'est sur que ça ne donne pas quelque chose de très clair. Je déteste quand on regarde le foot à la maison. Ca crie dans tous les sens! -_-**

**Bon c'est du drame aussi. Loooool**

**Et j'avais envie de faire sur ce couple là! **

**Mais je garde encore une surprise comme OS, ou comme fiction. Quand j'aurais fini Rescapés. Vous m'en voudrez pour un couple. Mais c'est important! u_u"**

**Bon enjoyez! =)**

_**Adieu.**_

Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu pouvais tomber. Tu es pour moi, toujours le petit garçon qui a su sécher mes larmes alors que je t'intimidais déjà bien assez. Tu n'as pas laisser tomber dès la première fois. De ta manière, tu réussissais à apporter un peu de lumière. Tu as été le premier à me sauver de ma solitude, puis sont venu les autres. Je ne dis pas ça au sens propre, mais au niveau du coeur. Tu m'as empêché de m'enfermer plus encore que je ne l'étais auparavant. Je sais que parfois je t'effraie, autant que j'effrai ton meilleur ennemi. En ce moment tu vois, je souris. Je souris en me remémorant les tiens, en me remémorant quand je suis arrivée à la guilde, quand on partait en mission ensemble, quand Lucy est arrivée à la guilde. Mon Dieu! Tu ne faisais que parler d'elle! Tant que ça me faisait rire avec Mira. Tu ne la lachais plus du regard. A toujours prendre soin d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, bien sûr, tu savais qu'elle était naïve et donc, qu'elle ne le saurait jamais. Mais je me permet de le dire à présent. Tu es notre ami. Notre confident. Notre grand garçon qui ralait sans cesse et un peu macho sur les bords dans son enfance. Ton regard a toujours été marqué par ta tristesse. Tu as su avancer. Toujours, tu te relevais, parfois on t'aidait, mais tu ne nous as jamais appelés. C'est ce que je regrette. Tu possède cet énorme défaut. Sache qu'on serait accouru dans toute situation. On t'aurait sauvé, comme tu n'hésitais pas à le faire pour nous. Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Mais je suis fière d'avoir pu vivre à tes côtés. Fière de t'avoir rencontré. Je t'aime, tu es mon camarade à jamais.

Adieu, mon camarade.

Je t'assure que j'aurais préféré de tuer de mes mains. Plutôt que de te voir inerte dans ce cercueil d'un air blafard. Je t'en veux au plus haut point tu ne sais pas comment. T'as toujours été pâle, mais pas autant. C'est aussi la première fois que tu garde tes habits aussi longtemps. J'sais pas si tu m'entends d'là où tu es. Mais j'accepte pas que tu parte ainsi. Pourquoi t'as voulu t'en occuper tout seul? Batard? Avec qui je vais me battre tout les jours maintenant? Hein? Personne ne t'égale. Non pas pour ta force, ta magie, ta façon de penser. C'est toi qui va me manquer. T'es mon meilleur ami. Tu l'savais. Il fallait même que je te pousse à la confidence sinon tu gardais tout pour toi. C'était toujours les raisons de nos bagarres. Tu ne voulais pas me dire ce qu'il te tracassait. Puis Erza venait nous donner une punition. C'est sur, on en sortait jamais indemne. Mais on rigolait toujours. T'as déjà remarqué qu'elle ne frappait pas si fort quand on faisait ça? Elle sait le lien que nous entretenons. N'empêche que je te trouve toujours aussi crétin que la première fois que je t'ai vu. T'as énormément changé, moi aussi, je pense. Mais il y a un truc que je te reproche, tu as toujours eu tendance à agir seul. Je t'ai déjà engueulé pour ça, mais tu en as toujorus fait à ta tête. J'peux pas te le reprocher. Mais je peux te dire qu'en ce moment même. Toute la guilde est là, à t'observer comme si ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Autant te dire que la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te met la raclée de ta vie! Euh...De ta mort, excuse. Aye, vous avez toujours été de grands idiots, toi et Natsu!

Adieu mon frère.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à l'accepter. A y croire. Je ne veux pas que tu parte. Je trouve même que ce cercueil est trop grotesque pour toi. On aurait dû t'en donner un fait de glace. On aurait du demander à Léon. D'ailleurs, lui aussi il est là, en cette nuit si glaciale qui me rappel à chaque fois que tu me prenais dans tes bras pour me protéger. T'as toujours été là pour moi. Et je m'en rend compte. Ce soir, toute la ville est en pleure. Toutes les guildes voisines aussi. La guilde en entière est ici. On pleur tous. Je suis sûr que Natsu ne voudrait pas que tu sache qu'il retiens tant bien que mal ses larmes. Que Happy et Chalulu se serrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et que Roméo réconforte Wendy. Kana et Gildartz sont aussi là. Elle pleure. Loki a même revêtu ses habits de civils pour ton enterrement. En réalité, je crois que c'est le monde entier qui est triste. Edoras, peut-être es-tu là-bas? Comme Lisanna? Ce serait un rêve trop beau pour être vrai. Juvia est entrain de me soutenir. Je la remercie du fond du coeur. Du plus profond de mon coeur. Elle t'aimait sincérement. Quand tu lui as dit gentiment qu'elle ne serait jamais rien de plus qu'une amie. J'ai été heureuse de savoir qu'elle s'est mise avec Leon par la suite. Tu devrais les voir maintenant. Tu le savais qu'elle est enceinte? Un heureux évènement. Je ne te dis pas comment ils vont appeler leur fils. C'est simple à deviner. Bref, assez parler des autres. Tu dois être impatient de savoir comment je me porte hein? Comment je vais? Je vais bien, j'arrive à surmonter ta...Non c'est pas vrai, je suis dévastée par ça. Je veux juste enfin me réveiller mais c'est impossible. Je n'arrive même pas à prononcer la vérité, la fait que tu sois...Partit. C'est trop dur de se dire que je ne verrais plus jamais ton visage souriant, que je ne pourrais plus entendre ta voix et ton rire. Sentir ta chaleur corporelle près de moi. Tu ne peux plus m'enlacer à présent. Tu ne peux plus me dire que tu seras toujours là pour moi. Tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu reste en vie. C'était la moindre des choses. Tu ne trouve pas qu'après m'avoir fait ta déclaration et m'avoir donner un baiser tendre et amoureux c'était ce que tu devais faire? Tu ne pouvais pas tout simplrement attendre que je te réponde? Que je meurs avant toi? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être égoïste tu sais. C'était toi que je voulais auprès de moi. Erza a raison, tu es trop solitaire. Natsu aussi, tu es un vrai crétin. Mais tu vois, tu n'es pas un simple camarade pour moi. T'es celui que j'aime. Oui c'est ça. Je suis amoureuse du défunt Grey Fullbuster. Tu ne t'attendais pas à ça, n'est-ce pas?

Adieu, mon amour.

_**END!**_

_**Yeah! Vous avez aimé? ^^**_

_**J'vais pas demander si vous avez pleuré, si j'ai pas pleuré en l'écrivant, c'est que personne ne pleurera, (oui parce que je suis du genre à pleurer rien qu'à penser à une possibilité à envisager pour telle ou telle histoire ou d'encore m'imaginer des scénarios pas croyable par rapport à quelque chose. Je suis aussi dans ma période guimauve dramatique, c'est pourquoi PS; I love you ets un film que je regarde tout le temps.)**_

_**Donnez moi votre avis. C'est certainement un genre de narration que je n'utilise pas beaucoup. S'adresser à quelqu'un dans un point de vue interne est assez rare quand même. =)**_

_**Please,...Un petit review pour ramener Grey à la vie? °°**_


End file.
